Old Friends
by daisherz365
Summary: The Doctor pays a visit to his best mate, and it goes better than he expected. He missed this. DOCTORDONNA


OLD FRIENDS

In light of new DoctorDonna adventures coming soon, I decided to write this. How I've missed them. My favorite companion is making a come back!

much love,

day

* * *

There were spaces that she couldn't recall. Time that was lost that she had been told was because of an accident she had. They had blamed it on the trauma of the whole thing, but it had never seemed right. Something was wrong with her. That's what she had always believed.

Until the Scot showed up with that look on his face. He looked like a puppy that was trying to hold something back while staying in the present. It confused her.

"What do ya want?" She had asked him, a polite smile on her face though she was terrified of how sudden he had appeared.

"Uh, not sure really." He fumbled around.

"You're lying." She called after a moment looking at the way he couldn't stop moving. As if he was waiting for something. Was he waiting for something to happen?

He stopped moving his feet and chuckled. "'Suppose. I don't know what I should say."

"To whom?"

"Er…you." He gave her a look then - a knowing look because she was supposed to know what he was referring to but she didn't.

"Oi. I don't know you, what could you have to say to me?"

It seemed to start the scottie on what she hoped was an explanation. "It's a bit cold, don't you want to get inside."

"You're not coming in. Not until I know what you're going on about." Her nose crinkled at the thought of letting a strange man into her home. He couldn't tell her that he had visited before. That wouldn't help at all.

"Right so…we used to know each other before…" He trailed off and scratched his head trying to figure out how to tell her what had happened to her. To tell her how sorry he was that it had to happen. He missed her company. He missed his best friend.

"Before the accident? They tell me it was an accident but I dunno."

It made the tall man frown. He hadn't known what they had told her. He didn't like thinking about it. "Yeah. Before that. We used to meander about for weeks. You enjoyed it."

She gave him a hesitant smile. "I wish I could remember." The Doctor smiled wide even though his eyes were shining as if he wanted to cry.

"Would you like to hear a story?" This was the closest he could get to this. To her.

Donna thought he was a bit funny but nodded all the same. She sat on her porch steps and gestured for him to join her. "There are these creatures called the Ood…"

The Ood's song was one of his favorite memories of their time together and while they couldn't go back he offered her a small glimpse of a life she had.

Donna's face was wet with her tears. "I don't know why I'm crying over these Ood." She buried her face into her hands and soon had one rubbing at her head.

The Doctor expecting that this would happen allowed himself clearance to pull her into a hug. This Donna didn't pull away. Consoling people was an every person activity.

"I remember that. It's weird." She breathed into his shoulder.

The Doctor hummed before asking the question that could result in the end of this meeting. "Does it hurt?"

"Not much. It's a warm feeling. Happiness?" She questioned as she backed away.

Perhaps he had made the right decision in bringing that back first. He wouldn't do anymore today. "I hope so. You were my best mate. You are my best mate." He corrected himself.

"A best mate outside of my husband, that's new." She chuckled.

"We all need more friends or so I've heard." He shrugged his shoulder.

"You're an odd man, Doctor." They both looked at each other when she said his name. He hadn't told her yet. The memories were there.

"I get that too, Donna Noble. Glad to hear it from you though." He sighed, a moment before getting to his feet. "You should get inside, don't want you getting a cold?"

"And you?"

"I'll be fine." He started to walk off when she called out to him. He spun around and waited for her. She stopped about five feet away from him.

"Thank you."

He blinked, unsure what she was thanking him for really. He should be thanking her for all their adventures together. "You gave me something back. It's only a little but…it's good."

He bowed with a chuckle before pressing something on his wrist. Donna thought it was such an odd wrist watch.

"Come back sometime, _Space Man_."


End file.
